La promesse du Renard
by Dying to Bleed
Summary: Après la mort de son père des griffes d'un dragon, Naruto se lance dans une quête pour se venger de la créature qui l'a rendu orphelin... UA / OOC / Action / Aventure / Fantastique / Yaoi
1. Chapitre 01

Auteur : Dying to Bleed

Manga : Naruto

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genres : UA / OOC / Action / Fantastique / Aventure / Yaoi

Couple : Naruto x Sasuke

Rating : M (présence de lemon)

* * *

_**Chapitre 01**_

* * *

Quelque part dans les terres du Nord, deux hommes s'affrontent. Leurs cheveux blonds virevoltent au rythme de leur combat, créant une auréole angélique, grâce à l'emprisonnement des rayons du coucher du soleil dans leurs mèches. Le plus vieux, et plus habile, enseigne l'art du maniement de l'épée au plus jeune. Les armes en bois s'entrechoquent, et le vent transporte les bruits de lutte à travers les montagnes.

**- L'équilibre, Naruto. Ecarte les pieds. Il faut que tu glisses lorsque tu te déplaces !**

Le plus petit suit à la lettre les conseils de son paternel, mais un coup dans le dos le fait vaciller, lui prouvant que sa stabilité est encore à travailler. Il contourne son père pour trouver un angle d'attaque adéquat.

**- Ne marches pas, je t'ai dit de glisser. Aller : garde haute et épaules rentrées pour rester en place.**

Le dénommé Naruto redresse la tête, se mettant droit, bien campé sur ses jambes. Il renforce sa prise sur le pommeau de son arme de substitution.

**- Bien. Attaques-moi maintenant !**

Encore une fois, le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année s'élance, frappant son père, tentant de le toucher. Mais l'homme est plus agile, et il pare ses coups avec facilité. Une dernière attaque, et Naruto se retrouve au sol, la pointe de l'épée au niveau de son cou. Il est vaincu.  
Son père sourit et lui tend une main pour l'aider à se relever. Main que le plus jeune s'empresse d'attraper.

**- N'oublies pas : seuls les chevaliers ont le sens de l'honneur.**

**- Mais j'ai failli t'avoir !**

**- Tous les morts se sont dit cela avant d'être tués par leur ennemi. Bon, je vais relever les collets. Conduis les bêtes au Sud.**

Naruto finit d'épousseter ses vêtements, puis il se dirige vers les moutons broutant tranquillement l'herbe un peu plus bas, indifférents au combat qui vient de se dérouler. Pendant qu'il rassemble les bêtes pour les emmener vers le flanc sud de la montagne, le plus vieux des deux hommes remarque de la mauvaise herbe pousser un peu partout dans les prairies. Il réfléchit à cela tout en prenant le chemin du retour, laissant à son fils la tâche d'emmener à bon port les animaux.

Dans une maisonnette, deux hommes sont en pleine discussion.

**- J'ai aperçu de mauvaises herbes sur la crête.**

**- Hm...**

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son ami, le blond reprend, sur un sujet un peu plus important.

**- Si les moutons ne sont pas tondus, nous ne passerons pas l'hiver.**

**- Tiens, ma mixture calmera la douleur.**

**- Merci Jiraya.**

Le plus vieux des deux tend une pommade visant à calmer les douleurs musculaires de l'homme blond.  
C'est à cet instant que choisi Naruto pour arriver chez lui, quelques instants avant que la nuit ne tombe sur la montagne. Dans la chaumière, faîtes de murs en pierre et le toit en paille, son père est installé dans l'unique pièce, sur la table à manger, taillant une quelconque arme, l'onguent reposant sur sa cuisse gauche, pendant que son parrain se réchauffe près du feu de cheminée. Le plus jeune prend la parole.

**- La laine est clairement fichue. Il y en a partout... Oh, salut Jiraya.**

**- Bonsoir petit.**

**- Alors, vous avez une solution ?**interroge Naruto.

**- Si j'en avais une, je serais riche.**

Face à cette réponse évasive, le jeune blond détourne le regard, gonflant ses joues, prêt à bouder.

**- La réponse est en toi, Naruto.**

**- A quoi bon sert la magie dans ce cas ?**

**- Patience.**

Naruto, pas d'un naturel patient, reprit, quelque peu agacé.

**- Mais, et si la tonte ne donne rien ?!**

**- Nous abattrons les bêtes, il nous reste toujours la viande.**

**- J'ai retrouvé quatre moutons déchiquetés près du fleuve...**

**- Surement des chiens errants. Ecoute Naruto, l'heure est venue pour toi de quitter la montagne. Tu n'as aucun avenir ici. Ne gâches pas tes talents dans l'élevage. Va voir le seigneur Uchiha, et remet lui ceci**, dit le père en tendant une lettre cacheté à son fils.

**- Un homme des plaines ?**

**- Il fera de toi son écuyer.**

Devant l'air incrédule de son fils, l'homme reprend.

**- La peste a frappé partout, y compris chez le baron. Chez lui plus qu'ailleurs même, mais son intelligence lui attirera les faveurs du roi, ainsi qu'à toi. Ton avenir sera assuré, ouvre les yeux.**

**- Mais la montagne, c'est toute ma vie, comme pour toi et Jiraya.**

**- Je suis ton père, et je t'ordonne...**

Mais Naruto ne sut pas ce que son père lui ordonna, furieux, il quitte la maisonnée.

**- Naruto !**

**- Laisse-le Minato. Il est aussi orgueilleux que toi. Tu auras mis le temps, mais saches que certains biens doivent profiter aux plus jeunes.**

La discussion s'arrête ainsi, laissant chaque personne avec ses propres pensées.

* * *

Le lendemain, de nouveau dans les prairies avec son père, Naruto compte et recompte ses bêtes, ne prêtant pas attention à son père.

**- Va relever les collets au Nord.**

**- ...**

**- Oh tu m'entends ?!**

**- Père !**

Minato se rapproche de son fils se posant à ses côtés, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

**- J'ai beau compter et recompter, j'arrive toujours au même résultat. Il manque une demi-douzaine de bêtes.**

Le plus vieux fronce les sourcils, s'intéressant à son tour aux animaux qui broute les pâturages, pour finalement constater la même chose que son fils unique. Un cadavre gisant pas loin, ils s'en approchent afin de l'analyser.

**- Un loup n'a pas pu faire ça. Ce n'est pas assez gros... Un ours peut-être**, s'interroge Naruto.

Minato est déjà plus loin, face à ce qui semble être une énorme boule de laine. Bien trop grosse pour avoir été recrachée par un ours.

**- Un dragon. Le premier depuis près de trente ans. Avec le sort qui s'acharne, la région est perdue. Le troupeau sera décimé.**

Naruto, qui a entendu son père souffler, se rapproche. Il est encore jeune, et ne connait rien aux dragons. Ils étaient déjà éteints avant sa naissance, du moins, il le croyait. A tout juste vingt ans, le jeune homme n'a pas conscience du danger, et se croit immortel, capable de tout faire, et de tout réussir, comme beaucoup d'adolescent de son âge. Alors c'est très motivé, qu'il prend la parole.

**- Son nid n'est pas loin !**

**- Il peut très bien être à cent lieues. Nos bêtes ont été massacrées pour avoir foulées son territoire.**

**- Un œuf de dragon vaut mille pièces d'or !**

**- Mais qui parle de femelle ?**

**- Partons en exploration !**

**- Nous allons attendre, et ramener le troupeau.**

**- Mais nous pouvons le traquer, et piller son nid lorsqu'il sortira chasser. Avec mille pièces d'or, nous serions à l'abri du besoin.**

**- Tu es bien le fils de ta mère... Que Dieu nous protège.**

Et c'est ainsi que Naruto réussi à entraîner son père dans cette quête. Ils observent les traces de sang sécher, cherche les traces de pattes dans le sol, suivent l'odeur nauséabonde des boules de laines renvoyé de la gorge du dragon. Finalement, ils arrivent en bas de la falaise. Se penchant un peu, Naruto arrive à apercevoir une sorte de grotte creusée dans la roche plus haute.

**- Je nicherais là, pour ma part. Viens voir !**

Minato le rejoint pour observer à son tour le trou béant assez grand pour un dragon.

**- Nous sommes chez lui, ou pas loin, mais impossible d'aller voir s'il est là-haut.**

**- Tu te fais vieux**, le nargua son fils.

**- Je ne grimperais pas.**

**- Moi ça me tente**, informe Naruto en s'agrippant à la paroi rocheuse.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de commencer son escalade, le cri aigue du dragon se fait attendre. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, la bête cracha son feu meurtrier, brulant tout sur son passage.

**- Père !**

Mais le dragon est déjà de retour finissant le travail, et tuant Minato par ces flammes meurtrières, sous le regard impuissant de son fils, à l'abri du feu ardent par une brèche dans la falaise.

**- Non !**

* * *

En deuil, le plus jeune rend une dernière fois hommage à l'homme qui lui a tout appris, qui l'a élevé, éduqué, et aimé ; jetant sa dépouille dans les vague tumultueuse de la mer, comme le veut la tradition. Jiraya est là, et montre son soutien à l'orphelin, le raccompagnant dans leur chaumière.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard._

**- La situation a encore empiré.**

**- Tu vas devoir vendre.**

**- Pas question ! Je tuerais ce dragon**.

Furieux contre lui de ne pas avoir écouté son père lorsqu'ils sont partis à la chasse, et furieux contre ce monstre d'avoir tué son père, Naruto ne vit plus que pour venger son paternel.

**- Demain, j'irais trouver son nid, et je le tuerai.**

**- Tu es sourd ?! Nul homme ne peut tuer un dragon.**

**- C'est un animal comme un autre.**

Trop aveuglé par sa colère, le jeune homme ne se rend pas compte des dangers. Heureusement, Jiraya est présent pour lui faire entendre raison. Du moins, en partie.

**- Demain, tu feras ton sac, et tu iras travailler chez les Uchiha.**

Naruto n'est pas convaincu, alors le vieil homme reprend devant sa mine boudeuse.

**- Ta place est ailleurs. Fais ton apprentissage et deviens chevalier. Honore la volonté de ton père.**

Résigné, le plus jeune accepte de quitter sa montagne.

* * *

Le lendemain, Naruto est prêt à partir. Son sac sur les épaules, il échange quelques dernières paroles avec son parrain. Ce dernier lui tend un morceau de tissu blanc et sale, décoré de multiples écritures compliquées.

**- L'habit de guerrier m'a été transmis par mes pairs. Mais le dernier de mon espèce n'a que faire des batailles. Tiens, prends. Il est recouvert de mille prières qui protègeront l'homme de foi.**

Devant la grimace qui lui sort le plus jeune, Jiraya rajoute.

**- Bien que tu sois sceptique, n'oublie jamais : tu es un montagnard. Tu possèdes un don.**

**- Merci Jiraya.**

Après les dernières recommandations, les deux hommes se serrèrent dans leurs bras, et Naruto prit la route pour descendre de la montagne, retrouver les hommes des plaines.  
Ils marchent longtemps, plusieurs jours, quittant les hauteurs pour se retrouver dans les forêts effrayantes et mystérieuses. A la tombé de la nuit, les oiseaux se calment, arrêtant leurs piaillements incessant qui donne vie aux forêts. Les ombres des arbres s'agrandissent à cause du coucher de soleil, donnant l'impression que les branches s'allongent, tels des bras, qui tentent de se raccrocher les uns aux autres avant la nuit. De légers bruissements de feuilles se font entendre. La vie s'endort doucement dans cette forêt. Les insectes, quant à eux émergent doucement de leur léthargie pour aller chercher quelques nourritures dans les sous-bois. L'humidité se ressent de plus en plus, l'odeur de mousses et de champignons envahis l'endroit. Le cri de la chouette retentit. La nuit est là, et Naruto se décide de se reposer entre les racines d'un grand chêne.  
Il arrive enfin aux plaines le lendemain dans la journée. Ne connaissant pas les alentours, il décide de demander son chemin à un petit groupe de jeunes.

**- Excusez-moi.**

Mais ces derniers n'ont pas l'air de vouloir lui parler. Les montagnards sont très mal perçu par les hommes des plaines, et la réciproque est vraie aussi.

**- J'ai dit : excusez-moi !**

Un des trois jeunes daigne enfin se retourner pour lui faire face. Il est châtain et possède de drôle de triangles rouges sur chacune de ses joues.

**- Tu as perdu tes moutons, le bouseux ? Ils n'en pouvaient plus de se faire avoir ?**dit-il en rigolant et en mimant le geste.

**- Je cherche le manoir Uchiha.**

**- C'est à quatre lieues d'ici, sur ta gauche. Mais pas la peine d'y aller, ils n'embauchent pas. Encore moins un gars comme toi.**

**- Merci bien, je vous laisse à vos basses corvées.**

**- Retournes dans ta montagne le bouseux. Mon chien a tringlé ta mère l'autre jour. Haha !**

**- Il te trouve plus à son goût.**

Sans se retourner, ils dépassent les jeunes zigotos afin de se rendre dans la direction indiquée. Deux lieues plus loin, Naruto aperçoit un jeune homme en train de monter un muret. Ce dernier possède une chevelure noir de jais, coiffé de manière étrange, en cul de canard. Il porte un pantalon noir et un haut à manche longue bleu turquoise.

**- Voyons ça.**

Il se rapproche pour observer ses faits et gestes, et remarque que le garçon s'y prend n'importe comment. D'un coup de pied, Naruto détruit le muret, afin de reprendre sa construction du début. Il rélève la tête et tombe sur deux puits sans fond. Magnifiquement mis en valeur par la peau pâle du jeune homme.

**- Que fais-tu ?**

**- Pardon, mais il faut savoir s'y prendre.**

L'homme replace les pierres. Pierres, que le blond s'empresse de remettre en sol. Il ajoute, en remarquant la bague bleuté au doigt du garçon.

**- Voilà bien du travail, pour un sorcier.**

**- Je ne suis rien de tel, petit impertinent.**

Naruto termine la monté du muret.

**- N'espère pas être payé. Poursuis ton chemin.**

**- Ce n'ait pas d'argent, dont j'ai besoin, mais plutôt d'indications**, informe-t-il en se désaltérant à sa gourde.

**- Où te rends-tu ?**

**- Au manoir Uchiha.**

**- Tu fais fausse route. A la précédente enfourchure, il fallait prendre à l'ouest.**

**- Les sales menteurs**, marmonne le blond en faisant demi-tour.

**- Merci pour tout mon brave.**

**- Je ne suis pas votre larbin.**

Une fois sur le bon chemin, Naruto finit enfin par trouver le château. Il se trouve en piteux état. Une tour unique prend place au milieu de rempart, et la cour est déserte. On peut remarquer sans mal que la peste a frappée ici aussi, rendant le château encore plus pauvre que ce qu'il n'est déjà.  
Le blond pénètre dans la cour, rencontrant un écuyer. Il est brun possédant un étrange sourire sur le visage. On remarque de suite que cet homme est faux, et pue l'hypocrisie.

**- Tu t'es égaré, montagnard ?**interroge le brun en stoppant son cheval.

**- Je veux parler à Lord Uchiha.**

**- Que veux-tu lui dire ?**

**- Je ne parlerais qu'au Baron.**

**- Il est dans ses appartements. Tu vas devoir t'annoncer toi-même, il n'y a plus de valet, ils sont tous morts. Le maître est trop pauvre pour s'offrir du personnel.**

Naruto se place devant la porte pour entrer dans le château, lorsque la voix de l'autre homme se fait de nouveau entendre.

**- Prends garde. Le dernier intrus sur ses terres a été renvoyé à coups de fouets. Il a horreur des bouseux.**

Soufflant un bon coup, Naruto pénètre dans la demeure. Il monte les escaliers, et au moment de pénétrer dans la pièce, il surprend une conversation où il reconnait le garçon du muret. Il se cache dans l'ombre du mur, pour ne pas se faire repérer.

**- Tu n'as pas à besogner tel un paysan.**

**- Qui le fera à ma place, père ? Tous les serviteurs sont partis, nous manquons de tout. Saï et les autres sont aux champs. Je ne laisserais pas pourrir mes terres.**

**- Les religieux étaient censés t'éduquer.**

**- Une perte de temps et d'argent.**

**- Qui voudra épouser une furie dans ton genre ? Crois-tu pouvoir demeurer seul après ma mort ? La reine ne pense qu'à remplir ses caisses. Elle te fera décapiter sous peu afin de récupérer les terres !**

**- Je n'ai nul besoin d'une femme.**

Voyant que la discussion commence à se transformer en dispute, Naruto toussote afin de prévenir sa présence. Les deux bruns se retournent vers lui.

**- Lord Uchiha ?**interroge le blond

**- D'où sors-tu ?**

**- Voilà l'homme dont je vous ai parlé**, informe le jeune.

**- Il n'a aucune utilité**, dit le baron en s'adressant à son fils. **Vas souper et dormir dans l'étable, mais demain, tu devras partir**, poursuit-il en s'adressant au nouvel arrivant.

**- Je suis Naruto Namikaze, votre nouvel écuyer.**

**- Je n'ai que faire de toi.**

**- J'apporte ceci**, précise Naruto en tendant l'enveloppe cacheté que lui avait remise Minato.

Regardant la lettre plus attentivement, le baron s'adresse à son fils.

**- Laisse-nous.**

**- Je retourne sans tarder à mes affaires, père**, répond le fils en s'inclinant légèrement.

Une fois seul, Lord Uchiha examine une nouvelle fois la lettre et son contenu, pour être bien sûr de lui.

**- Namikaze... Connais-tu le contenu de cette lettre ?**

Naruto secoue négativement la tête. Son père lui a donné la lettre sans l'informer de son contenu. Et Jiraya ne l'a pas plus éclairé. Il n'a pas non plus tenté de l'ouvrir, à cause du cache aux armoiries Uchihesque : un petit éventail.  
Le baron reprend.

**- Un jeune montagnard. Es-tu sorcier ?**

Naruto n'a pas le temps de répondre, le chef de maison lui coupe la parole.

**- Pas de sorcellerie chez moi. Suis-je bien clair ?**

**- Limpide.**

**- Sais-tu monter à cheval ?**

Le blond hoche affirmativement la tête.

**- Tu es ingénieux...**

**- J'essaie.**

**- ...en matière de murs. Tu peux rester pour le moment. Saï de mettra au travail dès demain.**

**- Merci.**

Naruto ressort du château pour se diriger à l'extérieur de la cour. L'écurie se trouve en bordure de forêt, à quelques mètres du château. Les écuyers ne dorment pas avec les Uchiha. En entrant dans l'étable, il aperçoit trois hommes jouant à un jeu de société. Il reconnait l'écuyer qui l'a accueilli, Saï. Les deux autres lui sont inconnus. L'un possède de longs cheveux noir, et des yeux étrangement blancs, l'autre est brun, les cheveux attaché en queue haute, avec des yeux en amande.

**- Encore égaré ? La porcherie est derrière**, informe Saï

**- Ah bon ? Pourtant, j'ai suivi l'odeur, et ça y ressemble.**

Naruto vit Saï froncer les sourcils, mécontent de voir quelqu'un lui répondre.

**- Uchiha m'a promis une couche.**

**- L'ennui, c'est que mes amis n'aiment pas les bouseux. Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir ailleurs.**

Le brun et le blond s'affronte du regard, cherchant à faire plier l'autre à son choix. Naruto ne se laisse pas démonter et rapplique.

**- Je vais prendre celle-ci.**

**- Tu ne m'as pas entendu ?**

**- Saï, gardes-en pour demain**, dit l'homme aux yeux blancs.

Le brun se calme et laisse Naruto s'installer. Demain risque d'être une longue journée. Fatigué des épreuves qu'il vient de traverser, et de celles qui l'attendent le lendemain, Naruto s'endort rapidement. Il va tenir la promesse qu'il a faîtes à son père et à lui-même : il va devenir chevalier, et tuer le dragon.

* * *

Blabla de l'auteur :

Alors, que pensez-vous de cette nouvelle fiction : La promesse du Renard ? Elle vous tente, ou pas ?

Pour ma part, elle est entièrement terminé, il me reste juste à la coupé en chapitres, car je l'ai écrite d'un bloc.

Donnez-moi vos opinions.

Reviews ?

Dying to Bleed


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Dying to Bleed

Manga : Naruto

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genres : UA / OOC / Action / Aventure / Fantastique / Yaoi

Couple : Naruto x Sasuke

Rated : M (présence de lemon)

* * *

Le lendemain

**- Haha ! Allez, creuse petit !**

**D**epuis le lever du soleil, quatre heures plus tôt, Naruto s'était vu attribuer la tâche du « jardinier ». Les pieds dans la boue, il retourna la terre afin de pouvoir y planter quelques plantes, comme le maïs, ou le blé. Et depuis les aurores, Saï et ses deux acolytes : Neji et Shikamaru, n'en manquèrent pas une pour le rabaisser, le traitant encore plus mal qu'un chien. Les trois écuyers partis, Naruto tenta de se désaltérer, mais remarqua que sa gourde était vide. Il décida donc de faire une pause afin de remplir son récipient au petit étang du coin.

Arrivé au point d'eau, le blond tomba sur une vision peu banale. Il se cacha derrière un arbre, mais malgré sa raison, il ne put éviter que son regard navigue le long du dos pâle du jeune Uchiha. Lors de sa rencontre avec ce dernier, la veille, il n'a pu s'empêcher de le trouver mignon, dans la manière de monter son muret n'importe comment, de le foudroyer du regard lorsque Naruto a réduit ses efforts à néant d'un simple coup de pied, d'avoir une moue étonnée lorsqu'il le prit pour un sorcier. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. La bague cobalt à son doigt était un bijou distinctif chez ces êtres magiques. Tout comme le blason qui permet d'identifier le chevalier sur le champ de bataille.  
Le dernier Namikaze avait donc été très heureux lorsqu'il le retrouva dans le château des Uchiha. Il apprit par la suite, par les écuyers qui discutaient entre eux, que son nom était Sasuke.

Revenons au présent.

A cet instant, le blond venait de surprendre le fils Uchiha complètement nu, en train de se laver dans l'étang ; mais au lieu de faire demi-tour, son premier réflexe fut de s'accroupir derrière un arbre. Maintenant, il se trouva dans l'incapacité (ou plutôt : il n'eut pas la volonté) de partir discrètement. Son regard fut prisonnier d'une goutte d'eau qui tomba doucement d'une mèche de cheveux brune sur une épaule, pour continuer lascivement son chemin sur une omoplate, puis glisser voluptueusement le long du dos, afin d'arriver au creux des reins avant de se stopper sournoisement à cet endroit. Puis, presque de manière érotique, la petite goutte d'eau qui hypnotisait le jeune montagnard, reprit très lentement sa route une fesse musclée avant de s'évanouir dans le liquide froid. Ce fut à ce moment que Sasuke décida se retourner pour sortir. Naruto détourna le regard rapidement, mais pas assez vite malheureusement.

**- Kya ! Que fais-tu ici ?**

Le blond se releva prestement, mais dans ses mouvements brusques, il renversa la panière à linge, présente sur le bord de la rive, dans l'eau.

**- Mon linge !**

Attrapant le plus vite possible les vêtements de nouveau sales, il trouva au passage les habits du jeune homme. Ce dernier le remarqua.

**- Donnes. Et détournes le regard !**

Naruto obéit, continuant de regrouper les habits humides pour les remettre dans la panière. Une fois terminé, il remarqua que Sasuke s'était rhabillé.

**- Tu m'as observé.**

**- Seulement pour vous donner vos habits...**

**- Avant ça.**

**- Mais je ne pensais pas vous trouvez en tenue d'Adam !**

En soufflant, le brun récupéra sa panière, constatant les dégâts.

**- Oh non, la chemise préférée de mon père... Ne reste pas là sans rien faire !**

Résigné, Naruto aida le jeune garçon à refaire une lessive. Le blond compris que, sans valet dans le château, Sasuke se retrouvait à faire les tâches ménagères. Il était donc une vraie petite fée du logis. Cela le fit sourire un instant, avant qu'il ne reprenne son sérieux à la voix du ténébreux.

**- Tu souhaites réellement devenir son écuyer ?**

**- En effet.**

**- Où sont tes parents ?**

**- Morts.**

Devant le regard corbeau plein de curiosité, Naruto approfondit sa réponse tout en se relevant.

**- Ma mère a péri quand je n'étais encore qu'un enfant, et mon père... Récemment.**

**- Oh, je suis désolé. Comment ?**

**- Un dragon.**

**- Je croyais la race éteinte.**

Voyant que le sujet était sensible, Sasuke décida de changer de sujet. Il en profita pour demander quelque chose qui le tiraillait depuis la veille.

**- Pourquoi m'as-tu pris pour un sorcier ?**

**- Votre bague. Je connais ce symbole diabolique.**

**- Les tiens pratiquent la magie ?**

**- Pas moi.**

Le blond se renferma une fois de plus, embêtant légèrement le fils Uchiha. Décidemment, ce garçon n'était pas très bavard.

**- Qui y a-t-il dans la lettre ?**

**- Je ne l'ai pas lue.**

**- Evidemment...**

Après quelques secondes de silence, le ténébreux reprit.

**- Tu sais, mon père a surtout besoin de fermier. Tu n'apprendras rien d'autre ici que le labour et la soumission...**

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps, Sasuke reprit la parole.

**- Pourquoi a-t-on allumé un feu ? Nous n'attendons personne...**

**- Je ne serais jamais fermier !**

**- Portes le panier, veux-tu ?**

Sans autre alternative, Sasuke planta Naruto pour se diriger vers sa demeure.

* * *

**- Sur quelle distance ?**

**- Très longue !**

**- Sans la moindre fatigue ?**

**- Aucune.**

**- Un nouveau cheval ?**

**- Il vous faut le voir !**

**L**a discussion en était là lorsque Sasuke arriva dans la cours, surprenant son père et son invitée, qu'il se décida à saluer.

**- Sakura, quelle joie de vous revoir...**

**- Pareillement. Vous êtes magnifique. Sir Uchiha, votre fils est une pêche prête à être cueillie.**

Sasuke grimaça discrètement, mais son père remercia tout de même la demoiselle.

**- Je vous remercie pour ce chaste compliment.**

**- Vous êtes trop bon.**

**- Sans nul doute.**

Sakura était la fille unique du Baron Haruno, un riche voisin des Uchiha. Sa fortune était beaucoup plus importante que la leur, et la Rose avait été éduquée comme un homme, le baron n'ayant pas d'autre héritier. La demoiselle s'était mise en tête qu'elle souhaitait épouser Sasuke, ce que son père ne put refuser. En épousant le fils Uchiha, il pouvait agrandir sa fortune et ses terres. De plus, Fugaku, n'ayant plus aucune fortune, ne put refuser cette alliance, qui l'arrangea tout autant. Bref, tout le monde était content, sauf Sasuke, qui ne supportait pas la fille Haruno.

**- Vous arrivez à point nommé, miss Haruno. Mon fils aîné, Itachi, ne va pas tarder à arriver. Vous souvenez-vous de ce vieil imbécile ?!**

**- Père !**

**- Pourquoi me réprimander, lorsque j'énonce une vérité ?**

**- Enfin, Itachi sera ravi de vous voir**, sourit Sasuke. **Et j'échapperais à votre attention**, rajouta-t-il en murmurant.

* * *

**L**e déjeuner battait son plein. Les discussions allaient de bons trains. Itachi, le frère aîné de Sasuke, était déjà marié. Malheureusement pour son père, il avait trouvé l'amour avec une paysanne, ne possédant pas grand-chose. Itachi se contenta de cette vie calme et paisible, rendant régulièrement visita à son père et son frère, afin de voir comment se portait ce dernier. L'aîné avait toujours été très protecteur envers son petit frère, encore maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul avec leur paternel exigeant. L'unique souhait d'Itachi était que son cadet puisse trouver l'amour et se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre que cette peste d'Haruno qui croyait que tout lui était du.

**- Comment vont les choses au manoir ?** interrogea la seule demoiselle attablée.

**- Nous cultivons de nouveau champs.**

**- Parles plutôt de mauvaises herbes, père**, se plaignit Itachi. **Ces terres sont dévastées.**

**- Je m'en accommode.**

La relation entre le père et le fils s'était terriblement dégradé au fil des années, depuis que ce dernier avait quitté le château pour vivre le parfait amour avec sa paysanne. Alors l'ambiance était assez électrique.

**- Avec l'avènement de la reine Tsunade, je regagnerais bientôt les grâces de la couronne.**

Ne voulant pas se lancer dans un sujet encore plus fâcheux, Itachi décida d'ignorer son père et il débuta une discussion avec la demoiselle Haruno.

**- Dites-moi, Miss Sakura, êtes-vous toujours championne des tournois et joutes ?**

**- Malheureusement, je ne parviens pas à trouver un adversaire à ma mesure**, répondit-elle en croquant dans un morceau de pain.

**- Oh, et quel est le dernier combat en vogue ?**

**- La reine aime voir deux adversaires s'affronter, attacher l'un à l'autre au bout d'une corde. Le premier au sol capitule. Je suis toujours invaincue.**

La demoiselle finit son discours dans un sourire mutin, montrant sa fierté et sa force, sous le roulement, discret, des yeux de Sasuke.

**- Merveilleux ! Si tu ferraillais encore, j'aurais aimé t'y voir.**

Itachi se moquait ouvertement de son paternel, lui rappelant ainsi qu'étant jeune, il n'était pas très doué, et perdait tous ces combats amicaux. Lord Uchiha ne possédait, tout simplement, pas assez de ruse pour l'emporter.  
Pour rompre ce malaise, et entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Fugaku, Sakura répliqua.

**- Voyons. Le baron, dans sa plénitude, avait surement d'autres distractions.**

**- Hum.**

Non peu fier que la demoiselle eut réussie à fermer le clapet à son imbécile de fils, le baron décida finalement d'interroger leur invitée sur la raison de sa venue.

**- Une invitation**, répondit-elle. **Accompagnez-moi au conseil.**

Devant le regard interrogatif, elle continua.

**- Une propriété des montagnes a brûlé sur plus d'une lieue. Il semblerait qu'un dragon chasse sur nos terres.**

**- C'est affreux !** s'exclama Sasuke.

Naruto choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce, les bras chargé de bois. Personne ne s'occupa de lui, sauf le cadet des Uchiha qui lui lança une œillade, et la conversation continua.

**- Bêtises. Ce sont surement des loups**, bougonna Fugaku.

**- Heu, je viens raviver le feu.**

Sous l'intrusion du blond, le plus jeune brun attablé sourit. Mais cela n'empêcha pas le baron de continuer.

**- Les montagnards sont des menteurs. Ils mentent pour ne pas payer d'impôts.**

Naruto tiqua à l'entente de cette phrase. Lui-même montagnard, il n'avait jamais menti pour quoi que ce soit, et sa famille avait toujours payé les impôts qu'ils devaient.

**- Tu as trop de préjugés, père**, se révolta Itachi. **Il y a une quinzaine de jours, j'ai cru entendre un cri strident, au point de me réveiller. Je suis allé à la fenêtre, mais je n'ai rien vu.**

**- Précisément, tu l'as imaginé. En prêtant l'oreille à ces inepties, tu ne fais que t'enfoncer dans ces divagations.**

**- Je tiendrais compagnie à Sasuke en ton absence.**

Itachi venait de froncer les sourcils, et par cette simple phrase, il obligea son père à se rendre au conseil avec l'Haruno. L'ambiance devînt électrique, alors Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début du déjeuner.

**- Naruto l'a aperçu.**

L'interpellé se releva, glissant la dernière bûche dans la cheminée.

**- Quoi donc, très cher ?** Sakura avait pris sa voix la plus mielleuse, révulsant le cadet.

**- Le dragon.**

**- Sottise.**

**- Je le crois sincère, père. Dis-lui.**

Sasuke s'était retourné vers Naruto, comme le reste de la table. Toute l'attention était posée sur lui à présent. Mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Fugaku s'impatienta.

**- Et bien alors. Parle !**

**- C'est vrai...**

**- Je le savais**, le coupa Sakura. **Le conseil décidera du sort de la bête.**

**- Certains préfèreront ne rien faire**, informa Itachi.

**- Seuls les couards. Les légendes ont enjolivé l'animal.**

Naruto, la mort de son père encore en travers de la gorge, répliqua.

**- Il mesure plus de quarante pieds, ailes déployées.**

**- Afin de prendre la bonne décision, vous devriez le prendre avec vous**, remarqua Itachi en s'adressant à son père. **A quelle distance l'as-tu vu ?**

**- De très près.**

**- Nul ne peut approcher un dragon et en réchapper. A moins d'avoir tué la bête de ses propres mains. Le prétends-tu ?**

**- Non, monseigneur.**

**- Seul un Salamander en est capable, selon la légende**, se souvînt Sakura. **Peux-tu braver le feu ? Tu seras adoubé chevalier si tu y parviens. Et tu deviendras, sans doute, le héros le plus célébré de tout le royaume. Un vrai Salamander.**

**- Je pense vous avoir trouvé un adversaire, miss Sakura**, coupa Itachi.

**- Pardon ?**

**- Pour la joute chevaleresque.**

**- Ce n'est qu'un garçonnet, novice de surcroît.**

**- Mais il est costaud**, répliqua Itachi. **J'ai l'impression que vous tremblez.**

**- Vous m'insultez.**

**- Je mise sur lui.**

**- Vous êtes dur.**

Naruto suivait la conversation, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il se passait, et à quoi il allait participer, mais, il accepta quand même. Peut-être pour avoir une occasion de briller devant les yeux charbons du cadet.

* * *

**L**es deux hommes se mirent en garde, tous deux attachés le long d'une corde, un long bois en guise d'épée. Sakura se prépara à charger.

**- Tâche de ne pas te blesser**, rétorqua-t-elle, un sourire sournois aux lèvres.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle attaqua. Naruto, pas du tout habitué ce genre de combat, tomba directement à terre suite à une poussée de la rose.

**- Cela dure surement plus longtemps à la cour**, remarqua Fugaku.

**- Satisfait**, interrogea Sakura en regardant Itachi, tout en époussetant ses habits, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de salir.

**- Nullement, c'était sa première fois. Quitte ou double.**

Naruto s'était redressé, et se préparait pour le second round. La demoiselle rigola.

**- Dois-je encore te punir ?**

**- Vous n'êtes qu'une sale prétentieuse.**

**- Tiens ta langue, petit !** Fulmina le baron

**- Laissez. Je me ferai un plaisir de lui rabattre le clapet.**

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Sakura se lança sur Naruto. Cette fois-ci, il put contrer l'attaque, ayant prévu le coup, il raffermi ses appuie au sol. Le combat dura plus longtemps, mais ce termina de la même manière. Naruto finit au sol, la tête aux pieds de Sasuke qui le regardait désolé.

**- Ta part pour cette joute lucrative**, ricana la rose en lançant une pièce de bronze sur le torse du garçon à terre.

**- Ne sois pas ingrat, mon garçon. Remercie-la.**

Naruto se redressa, saluant d'une légère révérence son adversaire, avant de s'excuser auprès d'Itachi qui avait confiance en lui.

**- Désolé, j'ai failli.**

Naruto leur tourna le dos pour se rendre à l'écurie. Il fut suivi du regard par un certain brun qui partit dans ses appartements, ne voulant plus voir son père, ni cette Sakura.

**- Rentrons à l'intérieur**, proposa Fugaku. **Bravo, Sakura.**

**- Votre nouveau valet m'amuse. Sa volonté de tuer le dragon est fort louable.**

**- Des hommes armés et ingénieux peuvent sans peine y parvenir**, remarqua le Baron.

**- Nous nous ressemblons, Sir Uchiha. Vous serez mon grand allié.**

Jouant la fausse timidité, Sakura rajouta, feignant d'être légèrement gênée.

**- Votre fils est très charmant. Sachez que je recherche un homme. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**- J'admire votre générosité, madame. Mais mon fils n'a pas le moindre argent.**

**- Si je voulais de l'or, j'aurais épousé le fils d'un banquier. Vous pouvez me donner vos terres de l'ouest, qui sont en friche, puis me léguer tout le reste. Votre fils sera bien marié, et j'obtiendrais pour vous les faveurs de la couronne**, rajouta subtilement la demoiselle.

**- Votre offre est très tentante, Sakura. Mais les terres situées au Sud-Ouest sont déjà promises à un autre.**

**- Qui ?**

**- Le jeune Naruto Namikaze.**

* * *

Blabla de l'auteur

Je suis désolée pour ce retard, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail en prépa, et j'ai moins de temps pour mes écrits.  
Néanmoins, ce chapitre 02 est finalement posté. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Des critiques ?  
Laissez votre avis par reviews.

Dying to Bleed


End file.
